


Pokemon：奇巴納與小小的粉絲

by Lepus_arcticus



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepus_arcticus/pseuds/Lepus_arcticus
Summary: 這是一個BL同人小說。這是一個關於奇巴納與一位小粉絲的勵志戀愛故事。人設，故事全是自創，此故事是本作遊戲的平行世界，請以平常心閱讀。
Kudos: 1





	1. 與他的相遇

**『** 勝負已分！勝利者是我們的冠軍——丹帝！ **』**

尼爾森看著自己那浮在空中的洛托姆手機，露出不悅的表情乘著火車，正前往目的地——機擎市。

「奇巴納先生...又輸掉了。」

這位穿著隨便，長著碧藍色，微長髮的少年，便是尼爾森。

他剛剛通過洛托姆手機觀看完冠軍丹帝與奇巴納德表演賽。

「奇巴納先生......」

他看著奇巴納先生的鋁綱龍倒在地上。

奇巴納先生用他的頭巾遮擋著自己的眼睛，一副非常不甘心的樣子。

使尼爾森也感到十分不甘心，畢竟是奇巴納的粉絲，希望奇巴納勝利是當然的。

但奇巴納已經十連敗，有許多粉絲已經在懷疑他的實力。

——我永遠支持你！

尼爾森在內心呼喊，畢竟喊出來會吵到火車裡其他的乘客。

話說，他為什麼會乘坐著火車？

那是因為一年一度的道館祭快要開幕了。

在迦勒爾地區，道館挑戰是一年一度重大的盛典，只有一些從道館館主等特定人物處拿到推薦函的寶可夢訓練家才有資格参加道館挑戰。

寶可夢對戰是最受人們歡迎的娛樂。

伽勒爾地區是極其推崇寶可夢對戰的地方，分佈在伽勒爾地區各處的競技場，會舉辦由道館館主和挑戰者一較高下的寶可夢對戰。

對戰吸引來自伽勒爾地區各地的無數觀眾，讓整個會場籠罩在熱烈的氣氛和歡聲之中。

在寶可夢對戰盛行的伽勒爾地區，會舉行由寶可夢聯盟主辦的淘汰賽，贏得淘汰賽的人將成為冠軍。 

參加者為了獲取參加淘汰賽的資格，一路與勁敵們比試切磋，並且向伽勒爾地區的道館館主們發起挑戰。

而他的偶像——奇巴納，是被稱為迦勒爾地區最強的道館館主。

雖然尼爾森喜歡觀看寶可夢對戰，但其實他更喜歡觀看奇巴納的出場。

因為他那不服輸，屢敗屢戰的精神使尼爾森對他一見鍾情，但那不是愛情的表現，就像你看到了電視上上演英雄節目一樣，感到非常的帥氣，崇拜。

所以，他這次獨自出門是為了能夠看到奇巴納的精彩表現。

「開幕禮在明天......所以到了那裡需要租住酒店...要跟陌生人說話嗎...？」

尼爾森正在自言自語，是從小養成的習慣。由於幾乎沒什麼朋友，所以大部分時間只能跟自己說話。

還有，他對於跟人交談這件事十分抗拒，只要跟母親以外的人對話就會十分緊張。

——這樣的自己，真讓人厭惡。

尼爾森想道。

嘎咚～～！！

「嗯？」

此時，火車突然停下引擎，使我頓時感到疑惑。

『各位乘客，由於一群毛辮羊阻礙了鐵軌，火車無法繼續運行。本車將停駛於曠野地帶車站，造成乘客不便，敬請諒解。』

「蛤？」

突然火車的工作人員說出一段話，尼爾森被強制下車了。

——怎麼突然變得那麼麻煩......

他如此想道。

尼爾森下車後，聽了聽工作人員的指示，要穿過廣闊的「曠野地帶」。

麻煩了......尼爾森沒有寶可夢，也沒有人陪伴，完完全全的孤身一人。

——要我穿過這隨時會被襲擊的曠野地帶？！不可能！

膽小的尼爾森，身體不斷顫抖，如此多的乘客，大概只有少數人沒有攜帶寶可夢。

在這與寶可夢共存的世界，只有他顯得異常。

——我一個人是要怎麼辦啦！媽媽也留下一句「媽媽我那個時候要出國，所以你只能一個人去囉～」就去玩了！可惡～～！

母親出國還要帶著她的寶可夢一起...

——這下我該怎麼辦啦！

曠野地帶連接著數座城鎮，地形和氣候多變，棲息的寶可夢種類繁多。

隨著時間、地點和天氣的改變，出現的寶可夢也不一樣。

這裡也是極巨團體戰的挑戰地點，通過尋找寶可夢巢穴，就能夠找到野生的極巨化寶可夢。

——簡直就是...狩獵者的棲息地！

我覺得這樣比如有點太誇張。

——但是...但是......如果是為了親眼看見奇巴納先生的話......

這種考驗......

『這種考驗，難不倒本大爺！』如果是奇巴納先生的話，一定會這樣說！

「這種考驗，難不倒我！」

大喊完的尼爾森便硬著頭皮踏進了一步...

還是跑進去吧！

他奔跑著，向著對面那巨大的城市入口前進，那就宛如奔跑中的路卡利歐，又或者喘息中的...鯉魚王！

我自己也不知道為什麼要用鯉魚王做比如...

……

…

「喂～鋁綱龍！來這個洞看看！」

此時一位高大的青年正在曠野地帶尋找「極巨化」寶可夢。

「嗯...這個巢穴會是什麼寶可夢呢...？嗯？」

「我是鯉魚王...我是鯉魚王...我是鯉魚王！」

正在奔跑的尼爾森，不斷催眠者自己......

——這是哪裡的催眠方法啦！

自己吐槽自己也是十分出色。

「鯉,,,,,,鯉魚王？」

他感到疑惑了。

他看到正在奔跑的尼爾森感到疑惑。

他看到正在奔跑還在不斷說著「我是鯉魚王」的尼爾森感到了...疑惑。

他戴著橘色的頭巾，身穿有黃色與黑色的衣服，下身穿著運動短褲。

——完蛋了。

最後，滿頭大汗的尼爾森，受到地上樹枝的陷害，整個人被絆倒在地，臉與地面親密接觸，簡直效果絕佳。

瞬速坐起身的他，流著一滴眼淚，用手撫摸著紅紅的額頭。

之後尼爾森發現自己停留在了一個發散著紅色光柱的寶可夢巢穴旁。

「嗯......」

如此狼狽的樣子，被最不想被看到的人...看見了。

那位青年前來關心他，但尼爾森看到他的樣子讓他感到十分...慌張。

沒錯，如此帥氣的臉孔，只有他了！每天都通過媒體看著他的尼爾森，不可能認不出來。

——他不就是奇巴納先生嗎？！

這可以說是命運，還是緣份，還是上天賜給他的機會？連他自己也無法相信，神給予了他這樣一個機會。

我知道真的太扯了，但現實就擺在眼前。

尼爾森的偶像——奇巴納出現在他的眼前。

尼爾森再也不是透過手機螢幕或在觀眾席上遠遠地看著他，這次他出現在了尼爾森的眼前。

——但是時機也太糟糕了吧！這樣一定會被當成一個奇怪的人！

雖然原本就又點怪。

「那個...你沒事吧？」

奇巴納向著癱坐在地上的尼爾森走過來，尼爾森心裡卻帶著十分複雜的心情想逃走。

——但是...我的雙腳卻無法移動！如何是好？！（是累到站不起來而已）

「額...那個......額...嗯...不...」

——這完全是奇蹟啊...

奇巴納走到了他面前，右手撐著自己的右膝蓋，彎低身軀。

尼爾森仰望著他的臉，他的身體遮住了天上的太陽公公，陽光從他的身旁微微穿過，使奇巴納先生顯得更燦爛，更耀眼。

他伸出那大尼爾森幾倍的左手，尼爾森便順勢伸出右手去觸碰了。

心跳不斷加速，事情來得太突然，尼爾森實在是不知道如何反應。

——糟糕，整塊臉變得超熱。胸口也突然跳動了一下，這難道就是傳說中的...戀愛？！

——不是不是不是...怎麼可能！對方是我的偶像喔！我是被他的熱情感動到而一直支持著他喔！怎麼會允許愛情在我們之間出現呢？！

尼爾森混亂了。

——我只是他的一個小粉絲，在那幾萬人中的一個小角色。

如果出現在動漫裡，只是一個不顯眼的路人E或者F。

怎麼可能呢...

「我......我沒事，謝謝。」

他拉著尼爾森的手，小心翼翼地扶著尼爾森起來。

尼爾森心中的激動停不下來，他的偶像居然出現在他的面前，距離不像觀眾席那樣十分遙遠，不像螢幕一樣沒有實感。

他比尼爾森想像的還要高大，尼爾森的臉只到他的胸口...不對，還要再低一點點。

如果正面看他根本看不到他的臉，所以尼爾森只能抬著頭看他。

「跑得那麼激動～是有多興奮啦～」

他貌似把尼爾森當成是一個剛出來冒險的新手訓練家...

「嗚哇～你額頭擦傷了喔！你等我一下。」

奇巴納察覺到尼爾森的傷口後從自己的背包中拿出一盒膠布與一瓶水。

「來，站著別動。」

奇巴納用手撥開尼爾森的瀏海，用一個已經濕了水的手帕輕輕地抹在傷口上，雖然是會有點刺痛的感覺，但這樣的福利不是輕易就可以體驗。

——感謝你！神明大人！

尼爾森感歎道。

「好了，可以了。」

最後奇巴納幫尼爾森貼上了膠布。

感到難為情的尼爾森，把頭低下。

——實在是...太丟臉了！如果有一個洞的話，真的很像鑽進去！

「少年，你叫什麼名字啊～？」

奇巴納用一副完美的笑容向尼爾森問道。

尼爾森胸口再次揪了一下，真是夠了。

「我...我叫尼爾森...那個...」

「尼爾森啊～是個好名字呢！」

「額...嗯...」

回想起來，尼爾森其實不太擅長應對如此熱情的人，頓時腦內十分混亂。

——說起來，我以前也因為這樣的人而......

「你是新人訓練家嗎？」

「啊...不是......我...」

不知道如何回答他的尼爾森，便開始東張西望，而順勢想著巢穴的方向看去。

「嗯？哦～寶可夢巢穴嗎？」

察覺到的奇巴納向尼爾森發問，事情變得更複雜了。

——『我是你的粉絲，所以我是為了看你的精彩表現而出門的！』這種話我是講不出口啦！

尼爾森內心呼喊道。

「本大爺也剛好看上了這個巢穴！一起下去看看嗎？」

「啊！不要！啊...不是！我是說我...我沒有...寶可夢......」

「你沒有寶可夢？」

「嗯......」

「但你是想下去看看吧？」

「額...蛤......？」

——這個男人完全沒有意識到自己誤會了！

如何是好...尼爾森雖然有點好奇巢穴裡面到底是會有什麼樣的寶可夢，但是...感覺會很可怕！

沒有辦法，為了不要營造出尷尬的氣氛，尼爾森只能強顏歡笑輕輕點了點頭。

「那事情就很簡單了嘛！我的寶可夢借你用吧～你可以吧？鋁綱龍。」

『！！』鋁綱龍吼叫了一聲，表示可以。

「蛤啊？！」

——奇巴納先生的寶可夢？！親眼看到已經很幸福了，我還可以跟他的寶可夢一起作戰！我今天是不是要死了！這樣的機會，怎麼可以讓他逃走！

尼爾森想道。

於是我們便站在巢穴旁邊，準備跳下去。

「尼爾森，你準備好了嗎？」

「額...嗯！」

奇巴納便拉著尼爾森的手，一起跳進了那散發著『殺氣』的寶可夢巢穴。

「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！」

這個高度已經超出他的預想，是真的要死了嗎？

兩人的相遇可以說是奇蹟，是命中注定嗎？還是因為一些因素，讓兩人走在了一起，我們可能永遠都不會知道。

總之現在的尼爾森，心臟嚇到差一點停止跳動。


	2. 強制性參加的道館挑戰

尼爾森與奇巴納跳進了寶可夢巢穴。

雖然感覺這個高度足以讓人致命，但因為強風的幫助，總算可以安全降落於地面。

「嚇嚇嚇嚇死我了...」

「哈哈～對不起啦～話說回來，你為什麼會在這裡？」

「什...什麼意思？」

「啊～對不起，本大爺問得不好。尼爾森你來曠野地帶就為了巢穴寶可夢嗎？」

「啊...其...其實不是......」

於是尼爾森便把火車停駛與去機擎的原因告訴給了奇巴納，當然為了見奇巴納的英勇表現這件事沒有說出來。

...

「嗯...所以你是為了到達機擎市觀看明天的道館挑戰祭的開幕儀式，所以才穿過曠野地帶。」

「沒...沒錯。」

「所以你原本沒有打算挑戰巢穴寶可夢？」

——額！

「對...對不起對不起對不起！讓你誤會了真對不起！」

尼爾森不斷向奇巴納道歉——造成如此尷尬的氣氛真對不起！

「啊～沒關係啦～原本就是我誤會了。也就是說，你這一趟行程，除了觀看道館挑戰，就沒有別的事情？」

「額...嗯。母親也因為旅遊而暫時不會回來，所以幾乎除了觀看道館賽就沒...沒什麼行程。」

「哦～～」

這時的尼爾森，還不知道奇巴納問這些的原意，但總感覺有一種不好的預感。

——話說回來，這裡就是寶可夢的巢穴嗎？

周圍的氣氛感覺有點奇怪，就像是充滿了一種奇怪的能量。

——這裡就是寶可夢的巢穴嗎？！

尼爾森為什麼要說兩次我也不知道。

「那個...尼爾森。」

「啊...是的。」

「小心一點喔～現在開始由你指揮鋁綱龍！加油哦！」

「啊...蛤啊？！」

——如此突然我要怎麼辦啦？！

出現在眼前的那隻巨大寶可夢，是一隻十分可愛的波克比。

——太...太可愛了！

那兩隻短短的小手，圓圓的身體。

原本非常小隻的寶可夢變得如此巨大，也表現出一種反差萌。

簡單來說，對這隻波克比一見鍾情！

「也太可愛了吧...」

「尼爾森！」

奇巴納一邊大喊尼爾森的名字，一邊放出了他另一隻寶可夢——沙漠蜻蜓。

「嗚哇～～～是沙漠蜻蜓...」

不小心說了出口。

「嗯？嘻嘻！帥氣嗎？」

奇巴納瞬間應和尼爾森的反應，露出一副自信滿滿的表情。

「額...嗯嗯！非常帥氣！」

——很帥氣...然後很可愛，無論是沙漠蜻蜓還是奇巴納先生。

現在不是想這些的時候！

「沙漠蜻蜓！極巨化！」

奇巴納說完後，看見他的手帶發光。

下一秒只見奇巴納把沙漠蜻蜓收進精靈球，手上的精靈球變大，在奇巴納的洛托姆手機幫他自拍一張後，他把精靈球往後拋，放出沙漠蜻蜓。

放出的沙漠蜻蜓比原本的大十幾倍。

沒錯，這就是「極巨化」！

——帥氣十足！竟然可以在如此近的距離親眼看見！我真的要死了是不是？！

「沙漠蜻蜓！使出極巨閃電！」

奇巴納向極巨化的沙漠蜻蜓放出指揮，沙漠蜻蜓便使出一個十分誇張的招數，擊中了波克比。

如此巨大，不擊中也難。

波克比受到了巨大的傷害，露出一絲痛苦的表情。

看見的尼爾森，突然覺得有點於心不忍。

如此可愛的生物，真的應該受到這樣的傷害嗎？

「......」

尼爾森猶豫了，雖然體格差很大，但怎麼說波克比也是一個可愛的寶可夢。

「尼爾森！」

奇巴納叫著尼爾森的名字。

「你想要波克比嗎？你想要把這傢伙收服，作為自己的同伴嗎？！」

「雖然是想要...」

「那就不要猶豫了～！盡全力去挑戰這傢伙，就是我們對這傢伙的尊重！」

「尊重...？」

「你看這傢伙的樣子～！」

「波克比的...樣子？」

因為奇巴納先生的提醒，尼爾森向波克比的臉看去。

「這傢伙，看來十分想跟我們幹一架呢！這傢伙那鬥志滿滿的表情～如果把他當成弱者，反而會生氣哦～！」

『！！』波克比吼叫了一聲，他那震撼全場的威嚇力，使我感到一絲緊張。

「...好吧！波克比。」

——決定就是你了！

尼爾森耍什麼酷呢，真是的。

「那我就全力以赴了！波克比！」

『！！』波克比迎戰！

「這才像話嘛～嘻嘻！」

——謝謝你，奇巴納先生。奇巴納先生的鋁綱龍，會使用招數是「廣域破壞」、「撲擊」、「尖石攻擊」與「鐵頭」。對於妖精系有效的招數...鋼系的「鐵頭」！

觀看過無數次奇巴納的寶可夢對戰，當然也記住了全部奇巴納的寶可夢的招數。再怎麼說，尼爾森也是一名奇巴納的忠實粉絲！

「那個...請使用鐵頭！」

尼爾森向奇巴納的鋁綱龍發出指揮。

鋁綱龍便往前衝去，用頭去撞擊，效果絕佳，波克比已經十分虛弱。

——真不愧是奇巴納先生的寶可夢，威力十分強大。這就是迦勒爾地區第二強的實力…

「真虧你知道鋁綱龍的招式～好了，接下來就交給我吧！」

奇巴納走前一步。

「最後一擊了，沙漠蜻蜓！使出極巨閃電！」

沙漠蜻蜓再次使出同樣的招式，完全命中了波克比。

波克比周圍發生了爆炸，變得十分虛弱。

「好了，該丟球了！尼爾森！」

「等等！奇巴納先生，我沒有精靈球...」

完全沒有考慮到這件事...

「這樣啊...那沒辦法，我就幫你收服吧！」

——奇巴納先生人真好！十分感動！

「但是...」

奇巴納拿出了一顆高級球，並對著尼爾森說......

「我幫你收服了，你要答應我一件事。」

「請...問是什麼事？」

「這個就你答應我後，回去再說～怎麼樣？你願意嗎？」

「......好的。」

雖然不知道奇巴納要我做什麼，但現在哪兒管得那麼多！波克比，求你成為我的夥伴！

「Okay～」

奇巴納二話不說就利用手帶上的極巨能量讓精靈球變大，用力地往波克比拋出。

巨大化的精靈球砸中了波克比，巨大的波克比被收入了精靈球。

精靈球掉落地上，造成地面的晃動，地面也被砸爛了。

——這是什麼獵奇的畫面。

精靈球在地上晃動，造成了更多地震。

「那個...奇巴納先生，這是正常的吧...」

「習慣就好...」

「嗯...好吧。」

巨大的精靈球搖晃了三下，突然縮小，變回原來的樣子。

叮！！

波克比被成功收服了。

達成目的的二人，便乘著沙漠蜻蜓回到地面。

「那個...非常感謝，奇巴納先生。」

「啊～不用不用～本大爺不是說要你答應一件事嗎？」

「額...嗯。」

奇巴納遞出剛才成功收服到波克比的精靈球。

「本大爺最近正在尋找推薦人呢～」

「推薦人？」

「沒錯，每天道館挑戰祭不是要開幕了嗎？但本大爺卻還沒找到發送推薦信的人呢～這件事也被那該死的丹帝催促啊～」

「所...所以你是想讓我幫忙尋找合適的人嗎？」

「......」

奇巴納沒有回答尼爾森的問題。

「非常遺憾...我身邊並沒有適合的人選。不...不要說人選，連個認識的人也沒有。」

「...沒有人選呢～但本大爺一件幫助你收服了波克比了～該怎麼辦呢？」

「額...那個...對不起。」

「但原本本大爺就沒有要你找人選呢～」

奇巴納突然露出一個尖銳的眼神為難著尼爾森，使尼爾森感到了迷之不安。

「該不會是...？？」

「尼爾森，你對道館挑戰有興趣嗎？」

奇巴納雙手插著口袋，突然彎低身軀，瞬間把自己的臉靠近於尼爾森。

「我...蛤啊？！」

——在說什麼啊？！這個男人！

「不行不行不行！絕對不行！那...那個，我連對戰也沒有嘗試過，別說挑戰了！」

「啊～不用擔心啦！現在由本大爺來教導你！保證逃不掉聯盟前三位！」

奇巴納自信滿滿地道。

「本大爺遇到了你的時候，覺得你長得挺可愛的～所以便想不如把推薦信給你好了！」

——雖然我非常高興你說我可愛，但作為一個男生我更希望你說我帥氣。話說回來你居然是看我的外表就決定了！未免也太隨便了吧！

尼爾森終於明白了剛進去寶可夢巢穴時奇巴納問他那些問題的原因了！是為了確認他是不是一個大閒人！

...

尼爾森驚呆了，完全不會想到，他竟然在現在被奇巴納逼迫著成為道館挑戰者。

——劇情不應該這樣走的！路線歪了！正常來說，我會坐在觀眾席上觀看你的精彩戰鬥。而不是站在你的對面成為你的對手，這樣對於一個忠實粉絲來說簡直是禁忌！

「那個...我...我不要。」

「現在沒有你選擇的權利哦～」

「蛤...蛤啊？」

「本大爺已經幫你收服了波克比～你...答應過我會遵守承諾～」

奇巴納奸笑著，簡直就是一個反派的樣子。

——果然大人都很陰毒！就算是奇巴納先生也不例外！

「好啦～話題不要拖太長了啦～就這樣決定了！拿好～這是你的波克比哦！」

奇巴納把裝有波克比的精靈球遞給了尼爾森。

...不對！奇巴納先生正打算就這樣決定整件事！

尼爾森完全不知道如何做出反應，他只知道他正被他最喜歡的偶像拐騙中，內心中萌生了許多複雜的情緒。

——如果我真的答應了，我是不是一直都可以在奇巴納先生身邊？

——這是接近奇巴納先生的唯一機會，我不應該錯過...

——不如就這樣先？到時再跟奇巴納先生說我勝任不了！

尼爾森想道。

「那...那就沒辦法...了。」

尼爾森說完後，奇巴納露出一個萬分燦爛的笑容。

——可惡！太可愛了！

尼爾森激動道。

「既然答應了，就是不延遲趕快去登記吧！丹帝那傢伙一直都在說很煩呢！」

「但...但是這樣的我，你真的不會介意嗎？我沒有對戰經驗，連與人對話也不太行......」

尼爾森向奇巴納先生提問。

奇巴納先生沈默了幾秒後突然向尼爾森走近，用那寬大的手，摸著他的頭。

——我是真的要死了嗎？神明大人。

突然感覺人生十分滿足的尼爾森，如此感嘆。


End file.
